Hank/Jacky 50A
Bio Hank is a character from the new game made by Turtle Rock Studios, the company that brought the famous game Left 4 Dead, Evolve. Hank is one of the first hunters in Evolve that had been revealed since Evolve's first release along with Markov, Val and Griffin. Hank is a support class character in Evolve. In Evolve, the support class functions as it is named, to support other Hunters in order to bring down the Monsters. Hank, as a starter support, is a good choice to support other Hunters to take down the Monsters, in offensive ways and a little bit of a defense way. Hank was born on Mercury and his grandparents were the original founders. Hank was a guy who wasn't going to stay in one place in a very long time. Hank believes in simple things, like the value of his hard work in Shear or the joy of killing wildlife in Shear. That is why everytime Hank calls down an Orbital Barrage, he is always quiet due to the fact he really hates the creatures who are pissing him off. Fiery deaths always puts Hank in comfort. Hank is armed with a Laser Cutter, a weapon capable of inflicting great damages to the wildlife in Shear and the Monsters. However, although it is strong, it reveals Hank's position clearly. In order to fuel his real support role, Hank also arms himself with an Energy Shield, but not for himself. The shield was present in a form of a weird device that can target one ally and give the ally a temporary shield after the shield needs to recharge. Hank's deadliest weapon is his Orbital Barrage, which he says he had been given the authority to use it. Hank's Orbital Barrage can nearly perish a monster in a great way and kill nearly all wildlife in the area of effect. Hank's last equipment is his Cloaking Device that does what it is named: It makes nearby teammates invinsible until the effect ends. Combine all of these and Hank is a pretty dangerous Hunter in the field. In-Game Bio "Born on Mercury and the descendant of the founders of Mercury's colony, Hank was never supposed to be a guy who likes to stay in one place. That's why he is working in Shear now. He works by killing invasive Monsters and hostile wildlife along with the other Hunters who are hired to protect Shear from the Monsters. Hank believes only in simple things, such as cutting down things with his Laser Cutter, cloaking his fellow hunters and giving them limited shields, or the best: Calling down an Orbital Barrage to his enemies." Class Generalist *Has no strengths or weaknesses against other classes. Recruit *Requires 33 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *"No worries, buddy. I've been in a situation like this. Give Hank something to do and good ol' Hank will do it for you. Don't be shy, I only believe in simple things." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Not A Really Kind Guy *''"I only believe in simple things."'' *Critical attacks score more damage. Hunter Of Shear *Part of the Hunters of Shear. *Chance to join on an ally's counter attack, follow-up attack or normal attack. Deals more damage on the joining if another Hunter is present. *Chance to retaliate when an ally is attacked. Chance increases when a fellow Hunter is present. *Chance to protect an ally if the ally is attacked, but takes more damage when protecting. Chance increases and does not take extra damage if another Hunter is present. *Chance to score critical hits more frequently. Chance increases if another Hunter is present. Actions Laser Cutter (Level 1) *Ranged energy gun attack. *10 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Melt Armor: Attacking targets with this debuff ignores defense stat. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Special properties: **High Crits: High chance to do critical damage. ** Heated Up: '''Chance to inflict Burning on the target and Pyrophoric to the enemy's allies. Chance increases if critical hits are scored. '''Energy Shield (Level 2) *Buff. *Buff ranged shield. *Buffs one ally. *Grants: **(One ally) Portable Shield: 'Shield effects absorbs certain amount of damage. Shield power can be reduced by attacking Hank or attacking the target of the shield. Lasts indefinitely after 3 turns or until Hank is attacked by a critical hit. *Special properties: ** 'Support Shield: 'When the shield effect lasts, Hank can do attack actions, but will then remove the shield effect. Doing buff actions will not remove the shield effect. ** 'Charging Shield: '''Shield power increases by 10% every turn. '''Cloaking Device (Level 6) *Buff. *Buff. *Buffs all allies. *Grants: **(All allies) Cloaked: '''High chance to dodge the next attack while active. Provides increased accuracy on the next attack and a bonus critical chance on the next attack. **(Self) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. '''Orbital Barrage (Level 9) *Ranged explosion attack. *15 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage every turn and reduced defense. **Pyrophoric: Nearby fire and explosion attacks may chain to targets with this debuff, taking extra damage. **Radiation Exposure: Takes damage every turn and takes more damage from energy attacks. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Blinded: The next attack has a high chance to miss. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: This attack ignores most avoidance effects, cannot be protected against and is guaranteed to hit. **Exploits Burning: Deals more damage against Burning targets. **Exploits Pyrophoric: Deals more damage against Pyrophoric targets. Team-Up Bonuses *Far, Far Away: Hank may not be an alien or somekind, but he's from Mercury. Pretty far, eh? *Hunters: Bonus for bringing 2 Hunters from Evolve in the same match. *Alias-Less: Hank got no nickname at all. *Hanking Up: Bonus for bringing Hank with Beast or Hank Pym. *Antihero: Well... Hank is pretty violent... *Average Joes: Hank cannot lift a machine with his own arms. *Big Guns: Hank's Laser Cutter is a big one. *Bombs Away: Hank's Orbital Barrage explodes a lot. *Fully Armed: Hank may got only one firing gun, but just count the Barrage. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:Evolve